


Touch

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Smut, plot if you're looking hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: After a mission gone to shit, Natasha's sudden urge to touch is no longer kept to herself.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me writing out a small scene I had in my head and suddenly I had 3k words on my hands....
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by As December Falls (which is on my Blackhill playlist and I happened to listen to it as I was posting).

  
It’s the first time Natasha and Maria are on a mission together and of course it goes to shit faster than either one of them can say it out loud. There’s bullets everywhere, something is exploding in the back of the building and they’re hiding behind a flipped over table in an attempt for cover. Maria looks grim but Natasha just peeks around the corner of the table to assess the situation and then checks how many bullets she has left. It’s not enough to take out everyone but she hopes that Maria can get the ones she won’t be able to. If nothing else, Natasha isn’t above trying another approach that might get her stuck in the medbay for a day or two. Maria grumbles under her breath and follows Natasha’s example. She would prefer charging in but there’s too many of them on one side and only Natasha and her on the other. She doesn’t fancy getting holes in her today. 

“How many?”

Natasha glances at her and leans back against the table. 

“Not enough. I can get a little over half of them. You?”

“Enough to get the rest.”

Natasha grins but Maria doesn’t return it. She’s not feeling as at ease as Natasha. They’re quite different in that regard. Natasha is still up for cracking some bad jokes in an attempt to make the situation less grave but the facts are that they’re pinned down and outnumbered. Maria needs to focus in that. 

“Ready to get out of here?” Natasha asks. 

Maria assesses the situation this time and then nods. She counts down with her fingers and Natasha is ready to go when she reaches zero. They both move at the same time. Maria moves out of her cover to shoot as many of the men as possible, each shot steady and on target. She doesn’t miss even one. Natasha is a little more cautious but not by much. She gets out of cover enough to shoot the ones Maria isn’t getting, covering her as best she can. Bullets fly past them far too closely but the men go down in a matter of seconds. The two of them take a moment to breathe once they check that they’re clear and then they look each other over for any injuries. Maria’s got a few bruises here and there but she’s fine. Natasha is too. 

“Let’s get the hell out if here before this part of the building blows up too.”

“Good idea.”

They hurry out of the building and back to the safehouse they’ve been occupying for the past two days. Once there, Natasha claims the shower for herself before Maria can say anything. She doesn’t take long but washing off the dirt and ash from the past few hours helps to make her feel a little more human again. When she exits the bathroom, she finds Maria sitting on the bed, looking exhausted but no worse for wear. 

“All yours.”

The look Maria gives her doesn’t go unnoticed but Natasha isn’t in the mood to figure out what it means. She’s exhausted. Maria gets up to grab her shower, taking no longer in the bathroom than Natasha has. The bruises made showering a little uncomfortable but it’s nothing Maria isn’t used to. Things like this happen on the job and, honestly, bruises are usually the least of her worries. She winces a little when she moves wrong and Natasha glances her way before getting up from the bed to walk over to her. Maria looks at her expectantly, curious. She knows very little still about how Natasha functions on missions. She knows what she’s like on the carrier and on base. It’s not been too different the last couple days but this part is new. Natasha isn’t worried exactly but it’s not far off. Seeing people hurt comes with the job and she knows it. 

She takes another step closer without breaking eye contact and moves her hands to the hem of Maria’s shirt. Maria lets her, curiousity winning out over whatever else is on her mind. When no protests come, Natasha tugs the shirt up until she can see the bruises marring Maria’s skin. She frees one of her hands to run her fingers over one, her touch light. It still sends a shiver up Maria’s spine and when Natasha’s fingers begin to wander just a little, she’s reminded that she should probably stop her. Natasha is still watching her intently and Maria makes no move to follow through on her thoughts. At this points it’s quite obvious that Natasha isn’t just interested in checking on her bruises, at least not anymore.

Maria wants to say something but nothing comes out. Natasha is still giving her a choice though, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Yes or no? She tugs a little at the hem of the shirt again to bring home her point, and question. The sound that finally leaves Maria isn’t quite a sigh but it comes close. She grabs Natasha’s wrist and moves her hand away from her skin. For a moment, Natasha accepts the refusal but then Maria’s lips are on her own; warm and soft and demanding. She lets go of her shirt in favor of pulling her closer and Maria moves her free hand to her jaw. They stumble for a moment before Maria finds her footing, keeping Natasha steady too. Natasha leans up closer, deepening the kiss when Maria finally lets her. Maria eventually lets go of her wrist to move her hand to her waist and then pulls her flush against her. Natasha pushes at her shoulder with her now free hand, urging Maria to move. She doesn’t. She does, however, break the kiss to breathe after a few more seconds. Natasha takes the opportunity to try again but Maria doesn’t budge. Natasha is stronger than her and if she really wanted to, she could move her easily. That she doesn’t amuses Maria but she appreciates it too. Maria moves her hand from Natasha’s jaw to run her thumb over her bottom lip. 

It’s not that Maria’s never looked. Natasha is gorgeous and Maria is only human. Normally, she wouldn’t even consider this for a multitude of reasons but none of them seem to matter right now. Natasha, for her part, has certainly noticed Maria’s own looks. It just hasn’t mattered much before. Now though? Now they’ve just gotten out of a hairy situation with luckily not more than a few bruises and Natasha has the sudden need to touch her. 

Maria grins at her and steps back towards the bed and Natasha follows without a word. Just as she’s about to push Maria onto the bed, Maria grabs her wrist and stops the attempt short, easily flipping them so Natasha is the one who falls onto the bed first. Maria follows, putting her knee down between her legs to steady herself and make it more difficult for Natasha to reverse their positions if she tries. There’s a hint of another grin on Maria’s face and she leans down to kiss her again. It’s firmer this time; more demanding, and when Natasha licks at Maria’s lips, she doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. Natasha moves one of her legs up against Maria’s and bites at her lip when Maria pulls back to breathe. They stare at each other for a moment before Maria moves her free hand. She slides it under the top Natasha is wearing to run her nails down her abdomen. Natasha’s gasp is quiet and the twitch of her muscle is so subtle that Maria almost misses it. Almost. She stops at the waistband of her shorts and then does it again, this time pressing against her skin a little harder. Natasha growls and grabs Maria by the collar of her shirt, pulling her into another kiss. She bites down on her lip when Maria repeats the action with her fingers a third time, much lighter than before. She barely even feels her fingers against her skin but it makes her arch her back all the same. Maria pauses at her shorts just long enough for Natasha to growl consent against her lips. Her fingers move past the waistband and find their way between Natasha’s legs, rubbing against her clit until she curses. 

Natasha eases her grip on the shirt only to move her hand back to the hem of it and tug it up higher. Maria lets her but doesn’t stop what she’s doing so Natasha doesn’t get too far. Natasha concedes for now but still runs her fingers over Maria’s skin. She traces her abs up to her ribs and then digs her nails into the small of her back when Maria presses against her harder. Maria slides her finger down further after that and easily pushes it into her. Natasha is surprisingly wet already and the small gasp that leaves her lips turns Maria on more than it should. She adds a second finger and Natasha pulls her down again to bite at her lip. Maria isn’t surprised by how feisty Natasha is but it still makes her grin. Natasha returns it. This isn’t what she’s expected from her advance but she’s not about to complain. She can still touch her. 

Maria keeps up a steady pace with her fingers, dragging the heel of her hand against her clit with each movement. Natasha keeps her curses to herself but doesn’t stop herself from arching her back and rolling her hips into the touch. Maria is good at this and she appreciates that. No words follow the attentions, not from Natasha nor from Maria. Natasha’s soft pants fill the room, her muscles twitching. Maria is watching with quiet interest. It’s safe to say that this isn’t how she’s expected her day to go. She won’t admit to any potential fantasizing she may have done at any given point but she’d easily admit to enjoying herself right now. It’s something else to bring Natasha into a state like this: trembling and this close to squirming beneath her. She’s not too interested in figuring out what Natasha likes. So far Natasha hasn’t complained about anything so she’s not worried about doing something she doesn’t like. Maria doesn’t need to know more for a one-time thing. 

Natasha digs her fingers into her skin again, close to one of the many bruises Maria’s gotten earlier and it makes Maria growl against her lips. She drags her fingers against her and curls them and Natasha moans softly. She’s close. Maria picks up on that easily enough. When Natasha comes a minute later, it’s with a deep moan. Her legs tremble and she can hear her heartbeat drowning out any other sounds in the room, including her own pants. Maria pulls out of her, still watching her while she wipes her fingers on the sheets. 

She barely has time to move before Natasha topples her over, her eyes still dark and her pupils blown. Maria grins. Natasha finally gets the shirt off Maria and she properly takes in all the bruises. They’ll be gone within a week. She touches her skin again, pressing into it on her way up to her breasts. Maria’s grin doesn’t falter but she does let out a quiet breath. The touch feels good, even when Natasha brushes too closely to the bruises and Maria wants to hiss instead. There’s a fine line between just right and too much and Natasha walks it effortlessly. She settles fully on top of Maria, making it both easy to touch and difficult for Maria to flip them. Maria doesn’t care to so Natasha is free to do as she pleases. That mostly includes keeping her hands on her body for now. She cups Maria’s breasts and grinds her hips against hers. Maria moves her own hands to the back of Natasha’s thighs, just below her shorts. Natasha hums softly and then smirks, a mischievous spark in her eyes that doesn’t go unnoticed by Maria. Natasha leans down to press her lips against heated skin before licking over it. She leaves a trail down to her chest, sinking her teeth into the side of a breast. It makes Maria’s breath hitch and she tightens her hold on her legs in response. It takes a few moments for Natasha to move away. She doesn’t leave a mark except for a faint indent of her teeth and takes the time to consider what she wants to do. Maria is happy to let her do what she wants for now, watching her with barely hidden interest. Getting Natasha off has turned her on more than she’s expected. Natasha presses her fingers into her skin again, tracing a path down between her breasts and to her abs. She shuffles just enough to be able to lean down and lick her skin again. Maria’s fingers twitch against her but she says nothing and swallows the moan that almost makes it out. Natasha grins against her and moves down further. She tugs at Maria’s shorts when Maria lifts her hips and pulls them down to her ankles. Maria kicks them off before her underwear follows as well, leaving her naked. She holds Natasha’s eyes when they finally meet hers after taking her in. Natasha doesn’t say anything. She moves instead, spreading Maria’s legs and settling between them. Maria isn’t quite sure what to do with her hands now. She hasn’t expected this, not that she’s about to complain. It doesn’t take long for Natasha to press her mouth to her and drag her tongue over her clit and Maria’s fingers move into her hair of their own accord. She grabs a fistful of it and moves one of her legs over Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha takes the invitation and presses herself closer. She licks her eagerly and smiles when she glances up to catch Maria biting her lip. A curse leaves Maria’s lips and she arches her back with the next drag of Natasha’s tongue. Natasha shifts again a little and brings her fingers to her thigh, digging them into her skin. Maria’s moan turns her on, not that she finds it surprising. Having Maria at her mercy like this is an entirely different experience than it is with anyone else. She plans to savor that. She brings her tongue down and pushes it into her before replacing it with her fingers. Maria curses, her breath hitching. Her muscles twitch when Natasha curls her fingers inside her. It’s been a while for Maria and all that pent up need is starting to surface, happy to take what Natasha provides. She tightens her hold on Natasha’s hair and does it again when Natasha lets out a small moan against her. 

Natasha bites her thigh, moving her thumb to keep rubbing at her clit. She doesn’t leave a mark this time either but she sinks her teeth into the skin a second time just because. Maria growls at the action. Natasha decides she really likes that sound. She wants to hear more of it, breathless as Maria is already. Maria gives very little indication to how close she is but Natasha is good at reading people. Her muscles are constantly twitching and she can feel her legs tremble against her. Moving her attentions back to her clit, Natasha drags her tongue over her until Maria’s grip on her is so tight it hurts. Maria curses when she comes, her body wound tight. She shakes through her orgasm and then eases her grip on Natasha while she tries to catch her breath. Natasha pulls away with a small smirk, not at all bothered by the dull pain in her head from Maria’s grip. She doesn’t make a move to initiate anything more and neither does Maria. Maria doesn’t even bother trying to get dressed again. She’s needed this a lot more than she’s even realized until just now. 

Neither one of them say anything for the next ten minutes. They just lie next to each other, Natasha occasionally glancing over just to look at her. Maria huffs after a while and finally grabs her underwear and shorts. She puts them on, then grabs her shirt to do the same before trying to fix her hair, watching Natasha watch her. Natasha smirks at her. She has no idea if she’ll ever get the chance to look quite so openly again and she’s not ashamed to get the most out of it now. 

“That was fun.”

Maria can’t help the small chuckle and she smiles, rolling her eyes for a moment. Natasha is right; it’s just not what she thought she’d say. 

“It was.”

“Are you gonna give me the whole speech about how that’s unprofessional and we shouldn’t have done it?”

The grin on Natasha’s face is nothing short of smug and Maria throws a pillow at her. It hits her right in the face and Natasha laughs. 

“No. Bit too late for that now anyway.”

Natasha watches her, thoughtful now. If there is going to be no speech or lecture, maybe there’s a chance for a repeat. It’s been a lot more fun than she’s expected, especially considering she’s never thought Maria would let it go so far. It’s nice and they don’t have to worry about either one of them telling anyone else. She certainly has no plans to tell Clint about it and Maria won’t mention it to anyone either. She’s too professional for that. Maria catches her expression and raises a curious eyebrow. 

“What’s on your mind?”

“A repeat.”

Maria isn’t surprised by that. She shrugs with one shoulder but gives it some thought. There is very little argument against it, professionalism aside, and she’s not worried about that part. S.H.I.E.L.D. has no policies against it. 

“Like a friends with benefits kinda thing?”

It’s Natasha’s turn to shrug. She sits up and dumps the pillow between them. 

“Something like that.”

Maria mulls it over for a few seconds. She’s not after more and neither is Natasha. Maria isn’t likely to seek anyone out for sex, both at work and off hours. Natasha isn’t bothered enough to do it either. Her suggestion comes in part from that. They work well together and there certainly haven’t been any complaints about the sex this time. It works nicely. 

“It can just be for times like these; after a shit mission or if you need to work out some frustrations,” Natasha adds. 

“What about you?”

“If you don’t want me to come to you, I’ll find something else to do.”

Maria takes that at face value. Natasha won’t bother her if she asks her not to, but she’ll let her come to her if she wants to. 

“Might as well make it a mutual agreement,” Maria says. 

Natasha nods. That’s more than acceptable. Maria covers a yawn and takes her pillow back. 

“Now I’m actually exhausted though. Let’s get some sleep so we can get out of this place early tomorrow morning.”

Natasha follows her example when Maria gets comfortable under the covers. She’s as tired as Maria is and they both fall asleep quickly. The mission may have been a disaster but at least the night ends on a brighter note. One that they definitely won’t mention in their reports later.


End file.
